mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Moderator
Being a grants the player more tools to maintain order on Mineplex than a Trainee has; they have the ability to punish rule-breakers for severity 2, 3, and permanent offenses, while having to record evidence for all non-movement hacks besides NoSlowDown. Moderators get things such as the Anti-Velocity Preference, teleportation, higher tier punishments, the option to apply for more sub-teams and a lot more. The anti-velocity preference prevents the moderator from receiving any knockback from things other than TNT (which gives very little knockback). In order for a moderator to become a Senior Moderator, they often must be promoted from a respected sub-team. For example, to become a member of Trainee Management, you must first be a Trainee Mentoring Assistant. This is not always the case, however. * The doing nothing team is the most hard working team. * SamitoD's job is to drag videos into the Mineplex Community YouTube channel - hard work, although SamitoD the legend can handle it. List of moderators who don't do anything: ( abcdefg If any names start with any characters which are not in the English alphabet, they are at the end of Mineplex's official staff list. There are 1 moderators on this list. '_' *_Jillian # * 99LightMan * 5Doum A''' * Abbae * AddictivePenguin * Adriannaa * agentbrando * AgentBren * Arcrean * AwesomeMas * Awquard * AwwRip * Azezal '''B *baseballboyg *BenSVE *Beta_1123 *Block2Block *boomerzap *BreezeBlockss *Bryxsn *Bunnibon *BurntChrome 'C' *CallMeCass *CandiTWiSterz *Castr0wild3 *Cathect *ChrisTheKing *Chwisy *CongruousJake *coolrach *coralines *Cosmic_ *craftmanphilip *Cyyy D''' * daJavaCup * DannyLionSin * degulover * Dendroid * DevOperator * DJ2470 * DragonBullets * Drifteh * Dulciloquy * DWJosh '''E * Ecal * edgardme3 * Enchancia * ErgLovesCheese * Ery * Espx * Ethanoob * EvansStalker F * felix12200 * Fenriselfish * Fetch * FlippinPiggeh * FoggyIO * FullyCanadian 'G' *Gesni1 *GetLow *ghoulminion *glitcch *GoldTouch *GooberNut1 *GuitarHero_King H''' *HisSkrub *Horseyy '''I * iCrazyEyes * Infinate5000 * Intensify * iQuinny * irrelevantrita * Islendingurinn * ItsEllie * ItsTimmyy_ * IzeyFro J''' * JackSquire * jac_007 * Jalen3zx * JaneLane_ * Jawaese * Jimbo487 * Joeytemaster1313 * JonocraftFTW * Josiah * judemsx * JustMav '''K * Kaitlynn_ * kathythecat101 * Kcvin * Keraviln * Kirq * Kitkatkatie_ L''' * Look_Dan * Lourn * LoveBlizzard '''M *Maehyun *Marvin6525e *MaxResolution *MerryLovi *mikelikesmuffins *MisiLica *MissSuperCrafter *mrcrazydude *MrRevolver2 *MsMayo *MyLostSoul *MythicalCake N''' *NaiculS *Naidemoc *Nerd_ *Nigelatorr *Nikcole *NocTyrtl *Nouri '''O * OblateSpheriod * ohsnapitsrosie * oLotte * Otisdiver * Owen_Prime 'P' *PaceOfCake *Pamphlet *Pandazande *PegasusOfLoyalty *Phamtastic *PizzaMan319 *plobnob *Pluto1099 *Poltz *PresidentPigglez *Puzzlealex Q''' * '''R * RealDarion * RealMC * RedXTech * Rosalia * RossStill * RyanTheMLGPro 'S' *SammichClaus *Satoria *Shameful_Eggnog *Shipopi *Shotgun_Master *Silica *SilleMarie *SimplyBrandon1 *SirPat *snevahmadaa *Soccerstar0015 *SoccerTheNub *SophiaRose *SpookyUnicorn *St3ven *StudentAlleg *SuperiorPhoenix *swimkitty *Swimmer_ 'T' * TheChessMaster * TheCoolGuy1Mike * TheGrandRoman * TheNeonLazer * TheTNTPotato * Thinkk * ThisIsThePolice * TobiGoro * Timbers007 * Tonal * Tort 'U' *UberPurple *Uknowit V''' * Vanessa1375 * Vanillaty * VernCow '''W * Wacky * Webkinz * WhiteLionQc * WillFunkyTown * Wyh X''' * xAir * xMars * XtremeLucas543 '''Y * Ygritte Z''' * zdemon98 * Zepyth * Zyklodanic '''External Links * Official list of Staff members Category:Staff rank Category:Ranks Category:Mod